Short Originalshipping stories
by PokeSpeBanette
Summary: In which Green's the emotionless and quiet Uke, and Red's the overprotective and slightly perverted Seme. Originalshipping, Drabble-like, Manga-verse
1. Chapter 1

**The main pairing to all of this is Originalshipping! Yeah, I'm making some short stories about it, yah can even say I'm… Obsessed with this pairing… And for those who want to know, Green's Uke, Red's Seme. Yes, I think like that. GET OVER IT AND ENJOY THE SHORT STORIES. Rated T because some chapters have mature scenes or whatever in then.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon at all!**

**Word count: 619 words**

**Rated: K+**

**Timeline: After RGB arc, before Yellow arc**

**Title: Jealousy**

**Characters: Red, Green**

**Place: Somewhere in Pallet Town**

**Summary: Sometimes, Red noticed people looking at Green in strange ways. He didn't like it at all.**

OOOOO

People were starting to look at Green in strange ways, Red noted. He watched Green from under the shade of a tree as the boy was sitting down in the middle of the field in Pallet Town, staring off into space, while a couple of boys, maybe the same age as the duo, maybe older, Red didn't know or care really, were both looking at Green and whispering to each other. They were a few feet away from Red himself, but he still couldn't hear what they were saying. Then one of them patted the other on the back, and stepped away slightly, smiling proudly as the second boy walked up to Green with a hungry look on his face. Red knew that look, he'd seen it often enough on men and women in TV shows and movies. Plus, Green'd told him several times to stop staring at him 'like that'. The crimson eyed boy quickly walked over to the second boy, who was slowly creeping up to Green, and stopped him.

"And just what do you think you're doing?" Red growled. This got Green's attention and he turned around, staring at the two with his usual emotionless eyes. Red decided to ignore the smaller boy for now, his hands having a vice-like grip on the second boy's shoulders.

"N-nothing…" He winced slightly. Red smirked, he knew how strong he was, he was probably the strongest boy in Pallet.

"Oh, really? Because it looks like you're about to jump him." Red nodded toward Green, who stood up and walked over slowly. The boy he was holding scoffed.

"Yeah, so? What's it to you? You his bodyguard or something?" Red could have laughed, this kid was trying to act tough.

"No, just his friend." Red smiled a little _too _sweetly.

"Oww…." The boy winced again, Red just carried on squeezing his shoulders.

"Leave him be." Green mumbled, his voice flat and emotionless like his eyes were. Most of the time.

Red rolled his eyes and let the boy go, watching Green carefully as he walked up to the offender. There was a significant height difference between the two, as the stupid boy was actually only tiny bit shorter than Red, but not by much.

"Why." Green demanded. Red smirked, the offending boy's eyes widening and he took a step back.

"Hey, h-hey! Sorry, it's just… You look cute and I kinda wanna have some fun, i-if you know what I mean!" He laughed nervously. Green blinked, and suddenly punched the boy in his gut, walking over to Red and standing next to him. The boy doubled over in pain, and his friend rushed over to help out. Red growled at them, and wrapped a protective arm around Green.

"Don't even think about doing anything to him, got that you two?"

"Yes, got it!"

"Ooooohh… Y-yeah…"

The two boys scurried off, and Green turned to Red.

"… You were jealous."

"N-no I wasn't!"

"… Yes you were."

"No!" Red insisted. Green gave a tiny, rare smile and walked out of Red's grasp.

"Hey, where are you going!?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Poly want a cracker? A really big cracker? Sorry, I had to do that~ I watched Digimon the Movie a few hours ago, now I'm hyped up on that line from Tai! Haha! Anyway, welcome to the second chapter of Short Originalshipping Stories!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon at all!**

**Word count: 657**

**Rated: T**

**Timeline: After Yellow arc, before GSC arc**

**Title: Lost**

**Characters: Green, Red, possible hallucinations, Daisy**

**Place: Unknown**

**Summary: When did the time go by? It felt like yesterday when he'd just met Red. Now he was stumbling through the blizzard, maybe he was going crazy?**

OOOOO

How long had he been out here?

Just where was he anyway?

And was that water on his arm, because water wasn't usually red… Was it?

He didn't know anymore, maybe he was seeing things…

But the pain was real, right?

Come to think of it, when was anything real?

Was he at home, in some fever dream and tossing and turning in his sleep, screaming from the pain that wasn't even there?

He didn't know. But for some reason he could see a palm tree from a beach a few feet away from him, in the right side of his vision.

Was that normal?

When was anything normal?

Why was he here again?

What happened anyway…?

Was he meant to be here?

Maybe his friend… What was his name? Reed? No, that's not it…

Red! That's it!

Maybe Red would find him…

Maybe…

Was he lost though? Was he lost?

Come to think of it, if he was lost, does that mean that… When he wasn't lost, he was found?

Oh look, a huge forest just passed by… Moving on its own… Wait, how could a forest be in a blizzard?

Was he even in a blizzard?

Who knew, he was too numb to think about it anymore.

_Thud._

Maybe he should just go to sleep for a while…

oooo

He heard sounds. Voices… They seemed muffled. One was more… Mature and girl-like than the other… But the first one he heard…

"_Are you sure?"_

Deep…

"_I'm sure, don't worry about it… He's my baby brother, if I know him, he'll bounce back up in a few days, hours at the least."_

But still had a boyish quality to it.

"_Alright, but can I stay here until he's better? I'm worried…"_

"_That's ok, you found him after all. But what in the world was he trying to do, climbing that mountain?"_

"_I don't know…"_

Wait, mountain? He went to the mountain… But he didn't remember how he'd gotten there at all. The only thing he could think of was what he'd thought before something happened, something…

"_Daisy?"_

"_Yeah?"_

"_... You're completely sure he'll be fine?"_

"_I… Don't know anymore… When you brought him in, he was delirious… Mew knows what happened to him… Maybe he got attacked?"_

Delirious? Why… Was he crazy?

"_Is… Is he gonna go… Insane?"_

_INSANE?_

"_Red, don't worry… Green won't go that far over the edge."_

"_You make it sound like he's going that way anyway…"_

Red! RED!

"_W-wait… Did you hear something?"_

I'm Green! GREEN! GREEN!

"_Red, what are you talking about?"_

"_I can hear him!"_

RED!

"_Who?"_

…_._

"… _Him."_

"_G-Green!? But… He's in a coma, Red!"_

"_But I can hear him…"_

Red? Are you still there?

"_I'm here Green… Don't worry… But why can't Daisy hear you?"_

Dunno.

"… _She's gone now, she said something about me worrying to much… But is it really you?"_

I think so…

"_Think so? Green…"_

I-I'm not insane, right? R-right? Red…?

"_I don't know… You were screaming something about a forest and red water when I found you… Maybe you are…"_

…. Red…?

"_Yeah?"_

When can I wake up?

"_Whenever you want to."_

I-I'll stay asleep for a little longer… But please, keep talking to me…

"_I will, don't worry. I won't leave you Green. I won't let you get lost again."_

Thank you… Red…


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok… Lots of chapters here. But this **_**is **_**Short Stories so… I guess it makes sense right? Oh well, on with the show!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon at all!**

**Word count: 588**

**Rated: K+**

**Timeline: After RGB arc, before Yellow arc**

**Title: Agility**

**Characters: Red, Green, Blue**

**Place: Somewhere in Viridian Forest**

**Summary: Red thought he was the fastest out of the group.**

OOOOO

"Who wants a race?"

Green's eyes snapped open and the boy quickly sat up glaring.

"**NO."**

Red backed away instantly.

"O-ok, maybe not…" He laughed nervously.

"Sheesh, you'd think he was gonna kill you…" Blue rolled her eyes from her spot under a tree a couple of feet away.

"If looks could kill, Green'd kill me every. Single. DAY." Red shuddered at the thought. Maybe he ought to stop showing Green places where he could find weapons… Heck, that boy could make a freaking _leaf _a weapon if he wanted.

Mew, he was scaring himself again.

"Yeah, yeah… Green, race him and he'll shut up." Blue looked over at the boy, who'd lay back down on his side again. He shot back up.

"**No, I will not race." **The boy hissed. Blue just rolled her eyes.

"C'mon, unless you wanna be called a scardy-cat for the rest of your lonely life, race the idiot."

"IDIOT!?"

"… Fine." Green muttered. He stood up and walked over to Red. "Where."

"Um… From here, to the lake, and back. Ok?" Red smiled slightly, trying not to set Green off. Again.

"I'll be referee." Blue jumped up and got in front of the two as they faced the direction of the lake. "On your marks, get set… GO!"

Red shot off as fast as he could, and he swore he could see a small cloud of dust behind him as he ran. Red was going fast, very fast, in fact, so fast that-

Wait, when did Green run?

Red stopped in his tracks and turned around, staring at Green in shock. The smaller boy was just walking casually! Red blinked, and smirked. Green knew he couldn't beat Red, besides, Red's legs were longer. So that meant Red was faster. He smirked and dashed off towards the lake again.

oooo

"Oh wow…" Red breathed. The lake was sparkling in the sun, making it look almost magical in appearance… "I bet Green hasn't gotten here yet." And the magic's gone.

"Oh well, I'd better get back and win!" He pumped his fist in the air and turned back around, surprised to see his rival/friend walking up to him slowly.

"How'd you get here so fast?"

No answer from Green, as he walked up next to Red and turned to stare at him. Red shuddered, the boys stare was a little bit… Creepy…

"Anyway, I'm gonna win this!" Red smirked. He set off again, running as fast as he could. He was almost half way back to the finish when something streaked past him, so quickly that Red didn't even know what it was.

"Holy…!"

Red stumbled slightly, and the blur came back, almost hitting him. It suddenly froze, like it was stopping, but it didn't even do anything BUT stop. The blur turned out to be… Green!?

"But… If you're that fast, why didn't you just run to start off with?" Red asked in awe.

"… I didn't wanna wait again." Green mumbled. The boy streaked off again, leaving Red behind in the dust.

"What… The heck…" He muttered in shock.

And that's how Green got his nickname 'Hurricane'.


	4. Chapter 4

**My god already? Yeesh, this is faster than when I started 'This Is War- RGB Re-make'! Oh well, enjoy this chappie 'cus it's a bit funny really.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon at all!**

**Word count: 1111**

**Rated: K**

**Timeline: After Yellow arc, before GSC arc**

**Title: I stole it**

**Characters: Red, Green, Blue, Yellow(will be known as a boy in this)**

**Place: Viridian City**

**Summary: Red steals Green's trousers, amusing a lot of people in the process.**

OOOOO

"So, lemme get this straight." Blue waved her hand around, closing her eyes. She, Yellow and Red sat in the fast food place, originally just Yellow and Blue, talking while waiting for their food.

"You stole Green's trousers, and then ran _all _the way here so he wouldn't come after you?" She asked the red eyed boy. He nodded, and held up the trousers he'd stolen. And something else as well.

"I-is that Green's underwear?" Yellow stammered. Red looked at the short boy smugly.

"Yep, it is. Ha, this'll teach him to take my stuff without asking!" Red laughed, putting the items on the seat next to him. Blue and Yellow exchanged a glance.

"Um, all he did was take some food, Red." Blue frowned.

"Yeah, but he didn't ask!"

"Since when does he ever ask?"

"… Good point, but I still got back at him." Red shrugged.

"You stole his _trousers and underwear, _Red. That's not getting back at him, that's just plain wrong!" Blue sighed. "Look, well… How did you even manage to take them anyway?"

"Oh, he kinda fell asleep in Pallet Forest, so while I was there I took his trouser and stuff. Then I ran here, 'cus he started to wake up."

"WHAT!? You left him in the middle of the forest, literally half-naked!?" Blue shouted, standing up angrily. By now, most of the customers were watching the two in amusement.

"W-well, yeah… I-is that a bad thing?"

"OF COURSE IT'S A BAD THING! He's in a forest, half-naked, and he can't get back to his own house because where you left him was probably near here!"

"But, I… Oh, whatever. I've done it now, and I can't change the-"

"RED GIMMA BACK MY FREAKIN' TROUSERS! AND EVERYTHING ELSE AS WELL!"

"Crud."

Red tried to hide when Green smashed open the door to the fast food place. Blue stared at the boy with wide eyes, as did Yellow.

"Red, I can see you." Green's voice was right next to him. Red stopped trying to hide and turned to Green, smiling nervously.

"U-um… H-hi Green!" Red laughed, sweatdropping.

"Give. Them. Back." Green hissed.

"Nice butt, kid!" Someone called. Green's face lit up like a Christmas Tree, and he quickly tried to get the bottom of his turtle-neck shirt to cover himself up.

"S-shut up!" He shouted in the general direction of the person. The same one started laughing at him, as did everyone else in the fast food place.

"Red, give them back to him, now!" Blue hissed at the boy. Red bit his lip and thought.

'_If I give them back to him, then everyone'll stop laughing at him. But still, this might work for me. I'll get back at him for all the times he embarrassed me in front of a bunch of strangers as well!'_

Red smirked, and folded his arms. "Nope."

Blue froze, and Green spun around in shock, letting go of his shirt to grab hold of Red's collar.

"Give them back!" He shouted. Red shook his head, and held the trousers and underwear away from the boy when he tried to take them.

"Haha, I can see you again!" Someone laughed. Green stopped trying to take his bottom clothes back and spun around, trying to cover himself up again.

"S-stop looking!" He shouted frantically.

"U-um, Red… Please give them back to him." Yellow said quietly.

Still Red shook his head. "Nah, this is payback."

"Nice butt, maybe we could spank yah sometime!" Someone shouted. Green was shaking, biting his lip and staring at the ground. He wasn't even trying to shut them up anymore, there was no way he could even try.

"Hey!" Blue shouted, standing up once more. She stood beside Green and glared at everyone, making them sober up immediately.

"Leave him alone, blame him-" She pointed at Red angrily. "-For doing this! Now be quiet and let us sort this out!" She shouted. Everyone nodded, scared out of their minds, and tried to get back to what they were doing before. Blue turned around and dragged Red out of his seat, while he was still holding the trousers and underwear tight in his grasp. She dragged Red into the girl's toilets, locking the door when Green and Yellow dashed through as well. The slightly bigger of the two let go of his shirt, and walked up to Red as soon as Blue let go of him.

"Give them back!" He hissed, reaching up and trying to take the again. Red smirked and held the high above his head, knowing Green was too short to get the back. It didn't stop him trying.

"Gimme…" Green stood on his toes, but still that didn't work at all. Blue appeared next to Red and smacked him.

"Give them back, we're not in public anymore, you jerk." She growled.

"But, I… The answer's still no, now get lost!" Red shouted, pushing Green to the ground and watching with satisfaction as the boy tried to cover himself up again.

"Red!" Blue shouted, shocked that he would even do something like that.

_Smack!_

Red held a hand to his cheek in shock, wincing slightly as he felt a slight burn. He, Blue and Green stared at Yellow in shock.

"Give them back to Green, now." The short boy demanded. Red stared at him, mouth gaping, for a few seconds, and then slowly walked towards Green and helped him up.

"H-here, you can have them back…" Red mumbled. Green swiftly took his clothes back and ran into one of the toilet's, locking it as soon as he was in there.

Blue turned to Yellow.

"I-I guess I should say thanks and all… But that was a bit…" The older girl stammered slightly. Yellow shrugged.

"He wouldn't give them back. And he was being a bully, which is what Green _isn't._" Yellow smiled.

Green walked back out, and looked up at Red.

"Green… I-I'm sorry… I didn't mean for it to go this far…" Red looked away in shame. Green turned his face around and smiled up at him, a rare sight indeed.

"It's ok, just one last thing…"

"Yeah?"

"Can you help me find my boots?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, fifth chapter? Wow, this has gone along pretty well, ain't it? Anyway, review as usual, hope y'all like this one! Oh yeah, see if you can guess what Green's real birthplace/region is! Virtual cookie to you if you guess right!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon at all!**

**Word count: 942**

**Rated: K+**

**Timeline: After RGB arc, before Yellow arc**

**Title: Discovery**

**Characters: Red, Green, Blue, mentions of Blaine**

**Place: Cinnabar Island**

**Summary: While exploring the island, Green finds something extremely strange.**

OOOOOO

"Ok, and this part is where Moltres attacked me and Blaine!"

"Blaine and I." Green corrected quietly. Red turned to him, glaring.

"I don't need you to correct me on my words, it's how I say them. Not everyone's from a desert, y'know." The crimson eyed boy snapped. Green winced slightly, why the heck did he ever tell Red and Blue his _actual _birthplace? It certainly wasn't Pallet Town, everyone knew that. But still, at least he'd never been mugged or anything before they moved. Well, he _was _only five at the time, but still.

"…" Green kept quiet. Red rolled his eyes and turned back to Blue, who was begging him to continue the story. Green sighed, if they weren't paying him any attention, why was he invited along anyway? The small eleven year old stole a quick glance at his two 'friends', and after seeing they weren't looking, again, he quickly dashed away to explore the island himself. It would be more fun on his own anyway.

He passed a huge mansion, and quickly slowed down to a stop to get a better look at it. The thing itself was massive, not like the stadium back in his original birthplace, but still big enough to impress him slightly. It was old as well, with ivy and moss covering a lot of the building, and a few bug pokemon, and a couple of ghost pokemon as well, wandered around the outside. Green blinked and let out a small, exited sound. He smiled slightly and gripped one of his pokeballs, then threw it out into the open, releasing his most powerful pokemon.

Charizard roared mightily, scaring off any of the wild pokemon around and burning a few more that were stupidly brave enough to try and fight back.

Once the dragon had taken care of the bugs, and the ghosts, Green came out of hiding and dashed into the mansion, shoving the doors open wide enough for Charizard, and then forcing them shut. Well, that kept out the wild pokemon that couldn't go through walls, anyway. The boy turned to his pokemon, which was almost twice his own height, and nodded. The pokemon smiled brightly, and stretched his wings, letting out a happy roar.

"Calm down, Charizard." Green quietly laughed. "We're nowhere near the end of this tour yet, we've only just begun." The pokemon nodded and followed Green as he walked to the stairs, which seemed to be the only way other than a blocked wall. Walking up the stairs, Green heard voices, and some of them were pokemon ones.

"Ok, so…Which one do we take? The red one or the green one?" Someone asked.

"Mew's sake, just grab 'em both!" Someone else shouted, exasperated. Green and Charizard quickly and quietly ran behind a statue, which was somehow big enough to hide both boy and monster, and peeked out from behind it. Two men, both with strange hair and clothing, were staring at a couple of stones, one red, the other green. Green guess the stones were rare gems of some kind.

"C'mon, just get them both!" The second one insisted. The first man hesitated, but then quickly shook his head, reaching out to grab both stones with his two hands. Green somehow knew the stones were important to the mansion somehow, and something bad could happen if the men took the stones. He jumped out from his hiding place, along with Charizard, and shouted to get the men's attention.

"Hey! Over here!"

"What the- A kid?" The second one stared at Green in shock. "Haha! I'd expected the cops, but seriously?" He laughed. The first one snickered, and grabbed the two gems from their pedestals. Green's eyes widened, and he looked around in shock. Nothing had happened…?

"What, you thought something bad would happen if I took these?" The first man teased, holding the things out and laughing. Green blinked, and looked at the floor they were standing on. He smirked.

"Yeah, I just expected it to happen to the entire place, not just you two."

The two men's eyes widened and they looked down quickly. The floor suddenly opened up where they stood, and they both fell through, the first one dropping the two stones back onto the floor. Green could hear the second one shouting, and then the floor closed back up. Suddenly, before he could move, a light shone on the two gems, somehow picking them up and putting the back on their original pedestals. Green blinked. He smiled slightly, and returned Charizard to his ball, running out of the mansion while hopping away from the wild pokemon outside with gleeful grace. He eventually found Red and Blue, who were calling for him in the middle of the overgrown forest.

"Green!" Red exclaimed, running up to him and pulling him into an embrace. Red pulled back, his hands still on Green's shoulders.

"Where were you?" The crimson eyed boy asked him.

"We got worried." Blue commented from behind him. "Well, mostly Red, but still."

"I was…Exploring." Green giggled slightly.

His two friends, he was sure of that now, glanced at each other and shrugged.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hehe, sorry to Pokemonredshipper! Your guess was wrong! Green isn't from Unova~ Guess again! And it's not from the DS or GB games either. Clue: It's the GameCube ones. Lol~**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon at all!**

**Word count: 681**

**Rated: M**

**Timeline: After FRLG arc, before DPP arc**

**Title: So hot**

**Characters: Red, Green, the current Dexholders up to the Hoenn lot**

**Place: Viridian City, Green's Gym**

**Summary: The Dexholders were trying to find some cool air, unfortunately, that place just so happened to be in Green's Gym. Gold just happened to be there as well, and Red manages to protect Green. (Don't hate Gold for this.)**

**OOOOOO**

"Oh Mew why is it so _hot?" _

"Why are you wearing a long-sleeved jacket, then?"

"Silvy, how can you even stand this heat?"

"I just can. Now answer my question."

Gold snorted.

"I don't have to answer that." Silver glared at him, and opened his mouth, about to say something else, when Green suddenly walked into the Gym's main room.

"Everyone get out. Now." The emotionless rock (as Blue would put it) demanded. Red sat up, Pika on his head and his cap next to his muscular body.

"But it's _so hot!" _The sixteen year old whined. Green blushed, and squeaked slightly.

"P-put a shirt on, I don't want you half naked around here…" The smaller boy stuttered. Blue smirked.

"Ah, of course. You'd want him on your bed, naked, with you naked, and his dick inside-"

"NO!" Green shouted, his hands over his ears. "DON'T WANNA HEAR IT!"

"YOU WANT RED'S-"

"LALALALALALAAA!"

After a few seconds, Green took his hands off of his ears, glancing around at the room of Dexholders. Blue was smirking, Red was staring at him with wide eyes. Yellow was blushing heavily, as were Silver, Crystal, Sapphire, Ruby and Emerald. Gold, however, was laughing like mad.

"You want Red's dick up your ass! HA!" The thirteen year old laughed madly. Green growled, and launched himself at the younger boy, slapping him and straddling him to the ground, his hands on the boy's stomach and sitting on him.

"I have half a mind to murder you slowly. Pyrite is good for something, everyone knows that." Green hissed. Instead of backing off, Gold just smirked.

"I knew it, you want it up the ass." He laughed. Green turned bright red, and aimed a punch at Gold, who caught it easily.

"You know where you're sitting now?" The boy asked his sort-of-weak senior. The teen on top of him shook his head.

"My dick." Gold said bluntly, howling with laughter as Green screeched and tried to get off of him. Gold held him in place, thrusting his pelvis upwards.

"You liked that, I think?" Gold smirked. Green squeezed his eyes shut and blushed again, squeaking loudly. Gold looked over at Blue and was surprised to see she wasn't smirking anymore.

"Gold." A venomous voice hissed. The boy looked up from clothes-raping Green, to come face to face with Red. The older, and most likely a hell of a lot stronger, boy was glaring at him, his hands balled into fists.

"You stop doing that, and I'll let you go with a warning." Red said. Gold gulped slightly and quickly shoved Green off of him, and scrambled away behind Silver and Crystal, apologising a million and one times. Red pulled Green into a protective embrace, sitting down on the floor and tightening his grip.

"Don't do that again, got it?" Red hissed.

"I-I won't, I'm sorry, I got carried away, I wasn't thinking and I-"

"Gold."

"Y-yes, senior?"

"Shut up. I forgive you, just don't do this again, ok?" Red smiled slightly, patting Green on the head and looking over at Gold. The honey eyed boy nodded frantically, and laughed nervously.

"Y-yeah….But still, I couldn't help myself….I mean, every boy in this room, maybe the girls as well, has to admit- Green is hot. Way too hot to be a guy, why can't you be a girl instead?" Gold whined at Green, who stared at him blankly.

"Sorry…?" The boy blinked.


	7. Chapter 7

**OH GOD IT'S BEEN A WHILE IN'IT? Sorry, I had to do that lol. Just go look up Black Country, UK and you may or may not find out why. Anyway….Ok, big hints for Green's birthplace here, it even says where he lives!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon at all!**

**Word count: 1332**

**Rated: K+**

**Timeline: Before RGB arc**

**Title: Finding your home**

**Characters: Green, Daisy, mentions of Green's parents, Oak, Wes and Rui**

**Place: Green's old home in Pyrite**

**Summary: Green was only four when it happened. Now he was four and a half and he was bored. To bored.**

**OOOOOO**

Green sighed. It was too boring around his home to just sit and read for a day. And it was a bit hot as well, which is why Daisy forced him to wear shorts (why are they so short?) and a tank top made for kids. And a sun-visor, which was a bit big for his head since no one knew how to adjust it properly. He was only four and a half, his sister about twelve or eleven, whichever. And they currently lived with their Grandpa, who had come over from another region to look after Green and Daisy when his parents-

No, he wouldn't think about that.

He wanted to go outside, but Daisy wasn't letting him. Green wondered why, as he looked over at his sister, who was talking with Grandpa. The house they lived in was near the stadium, and since Grandpa was a leading expert (what's an expert?) on pokemon (Green always wanted one of his own, so Grandpa got him a Scyther, which was almost twice as big as Green himself) they (the three of them) got free passes to go into the battles at any point, and any time, and it was unlimited. Green always abused that and just sneaked out whenever there was a tournament going on, riding on Scyther and saying how cool it would be to battle in there one day. Maybe he would, but first Green would need to train Scyther up. He just needed someone to help him, that's all.

Green looked over at his sister and Grandpa once again, and smiled brightly once he saw they weren't looking. The little four year old jumped off of the chair he was sitting on, which, again, was almost too big for him, and quickly grabbed his pokemon's ball, snapping it onto his belt and quietly walking outside. Once he was out, Green could see there was a battle going on across the bridge, in Battle Square (never question why it's not called Battle Circle, Green had made that mistake once only) so he dashed across the bridge, easy since he was lighter than everyone in town, and jumped around the people looking. It was always like this, to see a battle Green would usually go onto his Scyther's shoulders, but this time Green wanted to be up close instead. Once he managed to get up front, he could see a boy, in his teens, probably about fourteen or something, commanding two cat-like pokemon. Espeon and Umbreon! There was a ginger-haired girl standing next to him, watching the opponent's pokemon carefully. Maybe she was a good at strategies? She leaned over and whispered something to the boy, and he nodded, shouting out commands to his pokemon.

"Espeon, Psybeam! Umbreon, Bite!"

Both pokemon quickly complied, taking out the opposing pokemon immediately. Green gasped with shock, and excitement. Maybe this person could teach him to fight? The opponent returned his pokemon and the boy and the girl, along with the two pokemon, walked away silently. Green fought his way through the crowds, running as fast as his tiny legs could take him. Wait, why not use Scyther to carry him? It would certainly be quicker.

Green threw out the pokeball, releasing his pokemon and quickly jumping onto him.

"See them?" The tiny boy pointed at the two people walking away. "Can you get me to them, so I can talk with 'em?" Scyther nodded and let out a quiet screech, scaring away a few people, and pokemon, around them. He ran through the street again, screeching occasionally when some stupid people wouldn't get out of his way. Green could see the two teens now, they were standing outside of the hotel, staring at him and Scyther. The green pokemon stopped quickly when he came in front of them, and let Green down. The boy thanked his pokemon and returned it, looking up at the two in front of him. Sheesh, Green never really knew how short he was… Heck, the even the Espeon and Umbreon were bigger than him!

"Um….Hi." The girl blinked. The boy just raised an eyebrow. "What did you follow us for?"

"C-can….You um…Teach me to fight like you?" Green said, shying away from the boys judging gaze, and the girls confused one.

"Um, I'm not sure…" She said. "Well, do you wanna come into our room for the night?" She asked. Green nodded slightly, and squeaked when the girl picked him up and put him on the Espeon. He was riding a pokemon that wasn't his!

Once they had gotten in, Green tried to ignore the weird looks he got from a few people in the front room of the hotel, and focused on the pokemon he wasn't riding. The Umbreon looked powerful, and battle-worn. That was to be expected, since the trainer seemed to know what he was doing. The Espeon he was riding stopped, and then walked into a room that the boy had unlocked while Green wasn't paying attention. The lavender pokemon went to one of the beds in the room, and waited until Green had climbed onto it, so it could go into the corner and sleep with the Umbreon. The girl sat next to him, while the boy went to the other bed and sat there.

"My name's Rui, and this is my friend Wes." She smiled down at Green.

"Who're you then?" Wes asked. Green looked at him, startled. He hadn't expected him to speak at all, much less hear the kind of voice he was hearing right now. It was soft, but was still distinctively male, so Green knew he wasn't that gender-confused. Not as much as Green anyway.

"M-my name…It's uh….Um…." Green stuttered, trying to get his words out. Why couldn't he? "G-gre….Gree….Green!" The boy shouted suddenly. Green blushed from his small outburst, while Wes and Rui just laughed.

"Not so good with the social part, are you?" Wes asked, smiling slightly. Green looked down at the floor.

"D-daisy says I'm the youngest person in Pyrite…" He mumbled. Wes's eyes widened.

"You don't mean…No, that can't be…"

"What is it?" Rui asked.

"He…He's Green Oak, Grandson of the famous Kanto Professor Oak!" Wes exclaimed. Green shrank away, closing his eyes.

"Pl-please…Just call me Green…" He whispered. Wes smiled and nodded in sympathy.

"Sorry, I was just shocked. Shouldn't your Dad have taught you how to battle? He _is _a Stadium Champion, after all." Wes shrugged. Green hiccupped slightly, and lowered his head.

"Wes, I don't think his Dad's…You know…" Rui said, patting the small boy on the back. Wes sighed and nodded.

"It's ok, I lost both my parents when I was eight." He said, standing up and walking over to Green. He kneeled down so he could get eye level. "I know what it's like to lose someone you love."

"You're an Orphan as well?" Green mumbled, looking up at Wes. Both the teen's eyes widened drastically.

"Wait, I thought you'd only lost your Dad!" Rui exclaimed. Green shook his head.

"We're more alike than I thought." Wes smiled. "Alright, I'll teach you the basic's, but once I'm gone, you'll have to do the rest yourself. Ok, Green?"

Green nodded and took out his Scyther's ball, holding it with both hands and smiling at the pokemon inside.

"Hear that, buddy? We're gonna battle for real!"

"Scy!" His pokemon cheered.


End file.
